


Angels Around Your Vicinity

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, gays being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin wakes, as he often does on days off, surrounded by warmth and the sound of soft breathing.Or, it's a rare day off and Minho takes Seungmin and Felix for some education.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Angels Around Your Vicinity

Seungmin wakes, as he often does on days off, surrounded by warmth and the sound of soft breathing. He’s sandwiched between Hyunjin and Jeongin, though he distinctly remembers Jeongin being in the middle when they went to bed. 

Hyunjin’s the heaviest sleeper of the three of them so Seungmin chooses that side of the bed to climb off, carefully extracting his limbs one by one before standing and quietly exiting the room. 

A quick shower later, he finds Minho splayed on the couch, watching cat videos. Seungmin contemplates flopping on top of him before deciding he’d like to live today and instead wandering into the kitchen for food. 

His frying pan is resting on the drying rack, a sure sign one of their resident producers used it late last night, but the cheese grater is in the drawer where it belongs so Seungmin gets going on scrambled eggs. 

Jeongin joins him soon, attaching to his back in an unusual show of affection. 

“How’d you sleep, baby?” Seungmin keeps his voice low in case Minho is still occupied in the living room. Jeongin hums against the back of his neck and Seungmin makes a valiant effort not to squirm away. 

“Hyunjinnie-hyung is clingy. Otherwise, good.” 

“Mm, I get it.” Jeongin likes to be in control of the affection he’s giving, vastly preferring holding others to being held himself. Seungmin figures after he left the bed, Hyunjin migrated and latched onto Jeongin. “Sorry for leaving you with him.” 

Jeongin squishes him a little and bites his shoulder. Seungmin squeaks in protest. 

“No apologies. You’d’ve been bored laying there awake and I don’t want to get my sleep schedule fucked over anyway.” 

Most of the others migrate in slowly. Seungmin had made enough for himself and Jeongin, but Chan insists they go sit to let him take over cooking. He distributes plates to people as they enter, his timing near-prophetically accurate. 

Chatter builds in the room as they collectively wake up further. Felix drapes himself into the chair next to Seungmin, wings still out for the first few minutes he eats. 

“What’s everyone doing today? No one’s allowed to work.” After a couple pointed glances, Chan relents. “Yes, that includes me. My laptop is staying in its bag in my room.” 

“Jeongin and I are going shopping!” Hyunjin grabs at Jeongin as he speaks, but Jeongin slides out of reach, pulling a face. Unfortunately, he puts himself within Chan’s reach and so still ends up trapped in a hug. Hyunjin pouts. Jeongin pouts back. Neither get what they want. 

“Ji and I are planning on bingeing a new drama, Chan-hyung, if you want to join us.” Changbin mercifully pulls Hyunjin into a hug as he speaks, kissing his pout away when he finishes. 

Minho enters the room and beelines for the coffeemaker, patting both Changbin and Hyunjin on the heads as he passes. 

“I’m stealing SeungLix today,” he announces without faltering from his quest for coffee. 

“Alright.” Chan is unfazed. 

Seungmin and Felix share a confused glance and a helpless shrug. Minho is an unstoppable force when he wants to be, so it’s often easier to just go along with whatever he has planned than to try questioning. 

Chan distracts himself asking Changbin about the drama he’ll likely be joining them for – though knowing the three of them, there’ll be more heartfelt conversation and kissing than actual watching – and Minho achieves his prized caffeine. He settles next to Felix and sighs happily. 

“Hyung?” Felix ventures. “Why are you stealing Seungmin and me today?” 

Minho’s eyes are sharp when he looks up. 

“Education,” he says, smiling cryptically. “You’re getting an education.” 

Seungmin and Felix share another glance, this one much more apprehensive. 

“Okay…” Seungmin stands. “Any clothing requirements?” 

“Dress comfy. We’ll be inside.” Seungmin clears his place, grabbing Felix’s dishes while he’s at it, and loads them all in the dishwasher. Minho calls out as he’s leaving the kitchen: “Oh! Puppy, don’t wear all black.” 

“Alright,” Seungmin calls over his shoulder. 

It’s not a difficult challenge to find lighter colors to wear – something Chan wouldn’t be able to say about his own wardrobe. 

Jeongin bursts in as Seungmin pulls his sweatshirt on, nearly slamming the door behind him. 

“Save me,” he pants. Seungmin blinks. “Hyunjin-hyung is after me.”

A knock comes from the other side of the door. 

“Innie, baby, let me in,” Hyunjin whines. Seungmin glances pointedly between Jeongin and the door. 

“He’s going all ‘I vant to suck your blood’ on me but I have dance tomorrow morning.” 

“Jinnie,” Seungmin calls. “Jeongin has dance tomorrow morning. Ask Jisung if he’s willing to share; I think he’s just doing studio work all day tomorrow.” 

Seungmin thinks he really shouldn’t be able to recognize the sound of Hyunjin collapsing dramatically against the door, but that’s just life sometimes. 

“I’m being deprived,” Hyunjin announces. 

“Oh, do you want me to tell Jisung you feel that way? Guaranteed one-way flight to bagged blood right there if you’re not careful.” It’s an empty threat; Jisung might make Hyunjin wait to feed but he’s had bagged blood for over two months and he deserves a treat, especially with the break day as built-in recovery time. Still, it gets Hyunjin quiet and away from their door, so it’s a win. 

“You okay, baby?” Seungmin doesn’t hug Jeongin, instead pressing a hand to the back of his neck and massaging over his gill lines. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I knew he would stop. I just didn’t want to see him pout at me or I’d’ve given in.” 

“Need me to talk to him about emotional manipulation?” 

“No, no, he doesn’t mean to–”

“Innie. Jeongin.” Seungmin waits until Jeongin meets his eyes. “If he’s pressuring you, intentionally or otherwise, he needs to know.” 

Jeongin looks away. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to him while we’re out today.” 

“Good. Thank you, baby.” 

Seungmin is rewarded with a light blush dusting Jeongin’s cheeks and plants kisses on them for good measure. 

“Alright. I don’t wanna keep Minho-hyung or Lixie waiting so I’m going to go but I’ll have my phone on me all day. Text if you need anything, up to and including kicking Hyunjin’s ass.” 

Jeongin snorts. In a straight fight Seungmin wouldn’t stand a chance but it’s the thought that counts. Seungmin pulls a face as he leaves the room, purposefully turning away before Jeongin can retaliate. 

“Ready, puppy?” Minho calls as Seungmin comes within sight of the front door. 

“Yeah, just let me throw on a coat and my shoes.” He wraps a scarf around himself for good measure as well, seeing as Minho has wrapped one around Felix’s neck. It must be windy out. 

“Chan!” Minho hollers. “We’re leaving!” 

He ushers them out the door before Chan registers the informality. 

The train isn’t too crowded, but the three of them stay close anyway. Seungmin, though accustomed to public transit, doesn’t like the constant flood of unfamiliar smells and so keeps his face tucked into his own shoulder or Minho’s neck for most of the trip. Felix twines his fingers with Seungmin’s after a few minutes of Seungmin checking he’s still there every time the train stops. It’s an easy reassurance for both of them. 

Masks and hats hide enough of their appearance that none of them are particularly worried about being recognized. Winter makes for much easier travel. 

It takes a quick transfer and another short ride before Minho’s herding them both off the train. 

“Isn’t this the stop for your house, hyung?” Seungmin hasn’t been to Minho’s house but he has seen him checking train times and recognizes the station. 

“Smart puppy.” Minho ruffles his hair. “You’re both clearly in need of an introduction to my cats, so here we are.” 

Felix lights up. 

“We’re meeting your cats? Oh my gosh hyung I’m so excited!” Minho’s mouth curls up in that distinctly adorable cat-like way and Seungmin is a little bit smitten. 

The walk from the station to Minho’s family apartment is calm. They’ve missed rush hour so the most excitement they get is watching Minho balance greeting people he knows with not keeping them out in the cold too long. 

A couple flights of stairs later and Minho is unlocking his door and inviting Seungmin and Felix inside. 

“Just get your stuff set down and don’t mind them. We’re the only ones here today so they should be interested.” Sure enough, Seungmin glances down to see two cats staring at them curiously. Felix makes several excited noises, some of which Seungmin is pretty sure he can only hear in his wolf register. 

“I love them already,” Felix gushes. 

“Good. Disliking them is illegal.” Seungmin isn’t sure he’s joking, but Felix laughs. 

Seungmin moves to walk forward but pauses, eyes wide, as a cat rubs along his calf. 

“Minho-hyung, what do I do?” 

Minho glances up from where he’s fending off another cat batting his shoelaces. 

“They’ll move if you start walking, doll. Just come on over here and get your shoes off so I can introduce everyone.” 

One of the cats looks ready to pounce on his laces as he undoes them, but thankfully he’s able to get his shoes placed on a mat and traded for house slippers without incident. 

“Alright,” Minho announces as soon as Seungmin has settled on the carpet next to Felix. All three cats have been placed onto an armchair and they look very comfortable. “Who wants to guess a name first?” 

Felix sticks his arm up in the air. 

“Me!” Seungmin and Minho share a look of adoration. Felix is just too goddamn cute. 

“Go for it, babe.” 

Felix points to the mackerel-tabby patterned cat in the middle. He's smaller than the other two. 

“That’s Dori!” 

“Good job, Lixie.” Minho gives him a kiss. “Babydoll, want to try?” 

Seungmin glances between the remaining two, both orange with white patches. He points to the one with a half-white nose and white front mittens. 

“Soonie?” 

“Very good.” Seungmin gets a kiss too. “And that leaves…?”

“Doongie,” Felix announces, practically vibrating. It’s clear he wants to pet them, which is fair. Seungmin wants to as well, but he’s feeling a little more mellow today. 

Minho acknowledges Felix’s success with another kiss. It takes less than three seconds of soft pouting to get Seungmin a kiss too. 

“You’re welcome to start petting them. Doongie is liable to get up and leave and Dori might run off if something more interesting starts happening, but Soonie’s a good boy.” 

“Hyung?” 

Minho looks over, finding Seungmin sitting hesitantly next to Soonie. 

“What’s up, puppy?” 

Seungmin bites his lip and glances down at the cat easily within arm’s reach. 

“I don’t know how to– I just don’t want to hurt him– so could you–”

“Oh, babydoll,” Minho laughs, scooting toward the pair. “I’ll help. Just watch what I do, yeah?” 

Minho reaches out, fingers curled into a loose fist. He lets Soonie nose at his hand for a moment before he deems him worthy. As the cat turns back toward Seungmin, Minho scritches at the back of his head before stroking once down the length of his back. 

“Your turn, puppy.” 

Seungmin reaches out hesitantly, letting Soonie sniff at him until he finally pushes his face against his hand. Seungmin gasps quietly, forgetting to move for a second. 

“Pet him now, baby. Follow what I did.” 

Seungmin obeys. It’s not long before Soonie starts purring and Minho grins at Seungmin. 

“Very good job, puppy. He likes you.” 

Seungmin barely looks up, far too enraptured with the purring fluffball kneading at his leg. Felix already has Dori flopped on his side and he’s alternating between petting his stomach and scritching the back of his head. 

“His paws,” Seungmin whispers. Minho leans his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“You can touch his paws if you want. Just light little strokes along them. If he doesn’t want it right now he’ll pull away but he doesn’t mind it usually.” 

Seungmin strokes his thumb gently down the paw resting on his leg. 

“It’s so  _ soft.” _

“Cats are soft, baby. You’re soft too when you’re covered in fur.” 

“Am I this soft?” Minho strokes over Soonie’s paw once, then over the back of Seungmin’s hand, comparing. It earns him a half-hearted swipe. 

“Not on your paws, no, but your belly, ears, and tail are all about comparable to his paws.” 

Seungmin shifts his weight to bump shoulders with Minho. 

“Remind me to pet Jisungie when we get home.” 

“You think you can get him to turn in the dorms?” 

“Seungminnie can get Jisungie to do anything,” Felix cuts in. He’s dangling a toy on a short string above Dori, clearly enjoying his attempts to attack it. “All he has to do is start pouting and Jisung does literally whatever he asks.” 

“He does not,” Seungmin protests, but he’s quickly outvoted. 

“No, Lixie’s right. To be fair, most of us would do anything for you if you pouted. It’s a wonder you don’t use that more often.” 

Seungmin turns back to Soonie, definitely not sulking. 

“If I used it all the time it’d stop working so well.” 

“So you  _ do _ do it on purpose!” Felix calls triumphantly, earning Dori jumping at his sweatshirt sleeve when he points dramatically to Seungmin. “Oop, no, baby, that’s not a toy.” 

Minho laughs at him. It makes his whole face scrunch up and wow Seungmin is so in love. 

Doongie trots over soon enough, a tiny stuffed mouse held tight in his jaws. He drops it in front of Minho. Seungmin feels comfortable enough in his petting skills now to watch Minho and Doongie instead of Soonie while he scritches the cat’s neck. 

Minho doesn’t pick up the stuffed mouse, instead grabbing a ball from the floor nearby. It jingles as he moves it – probably an interior ball with a bell of some sort – and Doongie perks up, tracking it. Minho sends the ball skittering across the floor, making noise as it goes, and likewise sends Doongie leaping after it. 

He pounces, accidentally knocks the ball away, stalks it, and repeats the process. It’s fascinating to watch how entertained he is at a simple toy. 

They spend a while like that, petting and playing with the cats, exchanging kisses and smiles. It’s the best day off Seungmin’s had in quite a while; he usually has to spend the day either helping wrangle Chan away from his laptop or catching up on homework. Today, though, he’s blissfully worry-free. 

Minho rises so silently Seungmin doesn’t notice he’s standing until Felix makes a confused noise. 

“You’re okay, love,” he reassures. 

Minho loops around the room, stopping at each of the cats. He gives them little neck scritches and kisses the tops of their heads. He also, incredibly adorably, gives each Felix and Seungmin head kisses. Seungmin thinks he might combust and a shared glance with Felix tells him they’re on the same page. 

“I’m going to go make some food. Don’t worry if they follow me into the kitchen; you’re both welcome to come watch too.” 

Dori rises from his place near Felix’s knee to follow Minho immediately, but neither of the other cats seem perturbed. Doongie has nearly disappeared down the hallway with his ball, still batting and pouncing alternately. Soonie raises his head to watch the kitchen doorway but makes no move to stand or readjust. 

“He’s a sweet one,” Felix comments, scooting closer to Seungmin. He also strokes over Soonie’s paws after letting him sniff his hand and marvels at the softness like Seungmin had. 

The smell of broth soon draws Seungmin’s attention. Felix laughs as his stomach growls. 

“Hungry puppy,” he comments. Seungmin pulls a face. 

“Just because you have the metabolism of an ectotherm–” Felix smothers him with a kiss. 

“Want to go see how soon food will be ready?” 

“Sure.” 

Seungmin’s reluctant to leave Soonie, but his stomach overrides and with one final head pat, he rises and follows Felix into the kitchen. 

“–almost done,” Minho is saying. The sound of the vent fan explains why Seungmin couldn’t hear him talk from the hallway. “Want to stir this while I grab bowls and utensils?” 

Felix accepts the spoon, stirring at the pot on the stove and undoubtedly scooping bits up to examine the ingredients. Seungmin opts to stay out of the way. He can follow a recipe but he’s no aspiring chef like Felix or accomplished cook like Minho. 

Minho points him to cups and Seungmin dutifully fills them, setting them at the spots around the table where Minho has placed spoons. The bowls are stacked next to the soup pot. 

They fall into easy banter as Minho fills the bowls, ribbing each other about practice and dorm escapades alike from earlier in the week. Silence falls soon enough, though, as they dig in. 

Minho truly is an accomplished cook, and he blushes when Seungmin reminds him of this. 

“It’s just soup, Seung, it’s not that fancy.” 

“It’s far more than I could do without a recipe,” Seungmin prods. 

“Maybe you’re just special.” It’s punctuated with a sweet smile but Seungmin makes a face at Minho. 

“I guess I’ll keep my compliments to myself next time. You didn’t deserve them anyway.” 

“Good,” Minho says haughtily. 

“Guys,” Felix sighs. “Do I need to make you do an ‘I love you’ exercise?” 

That’s a threat. 

“We’re just joking, Lixie. Hyung and I don’t mean any harm.” Felix pouts up at him and Seungmin thinks he might cry. 

“It scares me when you’re harsh with each other.” His voice is tiny. Felix may be a dragon, but he’s still their little sunshine and sometimes he needs a bit more reassurance that Minho and Seungmin’s barbs are blunt. 

“I’m sorry, Lixie.” Minho’s eyes are warm as he takes one of Felix’s hands. “We’ll try to tone it down for today.” 

“Thank you.” 

  
  


They migrate back to the living room, leaving the dishes rinsed and stacked neatly for cleaning later. They’ll likely make snacks at some point in the afternoon anyway, so it’ll save water to do them all together later. 

Felix and Seungmin get comfy on the couch, though the cats have wandered off. 

“Stay here.” Minho pats Felix’s head before disappearing into his room. 

“D’you think he realizes we’re not his cats or is this just how he acts at home?” Seungmin hums contemplatively. 

“I think he just registers us as ‘his babies,’ which here gets lumped in with the cats. It’s cute.” 

“Very,” Felix concurs. 

Minho returns with arms full of blankets and pillows, likely from his bed. 

“Hyung?” Seungmin questions. 

“Fort!” Minho announces, dumping the pile of comfort in the middle of the room and starting to rearrange furniture. 

“Want help?” Minho pushes Felix back into his seat as he starts to rise. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re in my way. Just relax. I’ve got a process.” 

Sure enough, a blanket tent starts to fill the living room, supported by the cat tree in the middle and chairs at each corner. Seungmin notes how Minho leaves the chair legs open and surmises that those are the intended entrances. 

The mismatch of blankets is charming, in an eclectic and antiquated sort of way. It’s very Minho, if his name can be used as an adjective. 

Minho shoos Seungmin and Felix under the blankets as he finishes the first half, clearing the couch to be used as a wall. Seungmin fusses for a while, trying to get some of the pillows to sit right around him. 

“Minnie?” Felix’s voice is soft. “Mon trésor, you’re nesting. Can I help?” 

Seungmin stops, startled. 

“Minnie’s what?” Minho sticks his head in. “Oh. Yeah, you’re nesting, babydoll. Give me one more minute to finish this and get the cats and I’ll be in to help too.” 

Seungmin glances at Felix sort of helplessly. He doesn’t nest often, unlike Jisung who makes a nest out of anything even vaguely fabric that he’s not expressly told not to sit down in. Even that doesn’t stop him sometimes. 

“It’s alright, baby,” Felix soothes, taking Seungmin’s hand. “You’re safe to nest here. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to know if I could help.” 

“Lay next to me?” he asks, voice weaker than intended. 

“Of course. Let’s get you comfortable, yeah?” 

Seungmin nods, letting instincts guide him back into adjusting pillows. Felix’s body curled in his own pile next to him only solidifies the feeling of rightness, the feeling of home that the nest induces. 

When Minho returns, guiding cat after cat through the chairs and into the giant bed, Seungmin is finally able to settle in. 

“You’re all good, love?” 

“Yup,” Seungmin affirms, reaching out to stroke Dori’s belly. 

Seungmin surveys his surroundings, relaxing further into the puddle of pillows he’s made his temporary nest. Felix, Minho, three cats, and more blankets than one person should reasonably own; yeah, that sounds about right. 

“I love you,” he mumbles. Some shuffling occurs, and he gets a kiss pressed to his head and another to his cheek. 

“We love you too, puppy.” 

“Yay.” 

To the tune of gentle laughter, Seungmin drifts off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> feel free to follow me on twt @/unaaguamala for mostly seung content and me heckling my sister but sometimes writing stuff too


End file.
